Morgana Returns
by dreamland4
Summary: This is a story based around Morgana returning, a little darker. I love Morgana and obviously own nothing...reviews always appreciated. Many thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Comments: This fiction is about a possible way that Morgana's returns, I hope you like it. A big big big thanks to Augustmist for your help.**_

The months she had been away with Morgause she had learnt about her past and as she walked back to Camelot the hatred for Uther and Merlin ran through her veins, her eyes black.

She didn't want to return at all but Mordred and Morgause had convinced her that she should be Queen of Camelot, something she had secretly desired to be. She needed to become Arthur's bride and then kill the King, it all seemed so simple. Once she had become queen she would make sure that magic reigned again.

She stood near the gates of Camelot and took a few deep breaths ready to put on the necessary show.

The moment she walked through the gates, she passed out in front of the Guards as planned. As they carried her into the castle; her eyes almost refused to stay shut with her desperation to catch a reminiscent glimpse of the place she had once called home. As the news of her return spread through Camelot, Uther and Arthur arrived at her side.

Gaius wafted smelling salts and she slowly opened her eyes...before she had chance to take in the scene before her, she found herself being pulled into Uther's arms, she held him completely lacking emotion.

"You have returned!" he cried into her shoulder, she tried to muster tears; she thought about how Uther had murdered her father and some graced her cheeks.

He pulled back so he could look at her.

"I knew you would come back to us" Arthur hovered near and Uther stood to allow his son to hold Morgana.

Morgana thought about the man now in her arms, about her plan to marry him and she wondered how easy it would be to secure his affections.... her thoughts were disrupted by the appearance of Gwen.

Gwenstood there in shock her eyes awash with tears and her hand over her mouth.

As soon as Arthur noticed Guinevere he moved away from Morgana, allowing her to hug her; she felt love for her friend more than any other, her faithful maid who never let her down.

"Are you feeling well, do you hurt anywhere?" Gaius asked causing Gwen to let go.

"I am fine, just tired and hungry."

"Of course... I will fetch you some refreshments." Gwen squeezed her hand and off she went, taking one final look at her to check she was not dreaming and left.

Morgana noticed as Arthur watched Gwen leave.

"How did you escape?" Arthur asked.

"Now is not the time for interrogation Arthur, we must let her rest." Uther squeezed her hand.

"I would like that, we shall speak later?" Morgana was not in the mood for discussions now.

"Of course, Arthur," said Uther, turning to his son and lowering his voice. "I shall want guards outside her door constantly." Arthur nodded at this and Gaius managed to usher them all out to get some peace and quite.

"Morgana, I must admit I am surprised to see you." He always had a way of seeing through her.

"You are not pleased at my return?" she whispered huskily, managing to make her voice reflect her supposed illness.

"You mistake my words, I merely state that Morgause seemed to like you." He had heard all that passed from Merlin and knew that there was more than meets the eye about Morgause and Morgana's friendship.

"I suppose she did, but I am back now!" she replied coldly, all thoughts of masking her health gone from her riled head.

"I am pleased to have you back." Gauis did not fail to notice her change in tone at the mention of Morgause.

Merlin ran in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Morgana there. His blood ran cold; she had barely survived his poisoning.

"Morgana... You're back!" His legs went to jelly.

"Yes I am, _Merlin,_" her words were filled with venom, which did not go unnoticed by Gaius; she did not want to push it further with Merlin as it could cause her more trouble than it was worth. Her sister had told her not to underestimate Merlin's powers.

"Good... glad to have you back." His words were strained; the air was thick.

Guinevere came in and put down a tray of food.

"You must be starving." she said, sitting on a chair near her mistress's bedside. Morgana's eyes were fixed on Merlin, Gwen looked between both of them and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Morgana...you must be hungry." she said placing a hand on her arm, causing Morgana to snap out of her staring match with Merlin.

"Thank you Gwen," she smiled sweetly.

The rest of the afternoon went well, Gwen helped Morgana bath and dress and she told her the lie about how she had escaped and Gwen filled her in about what had passed over the last few months, about the dragon and the many that had died.

Of course Morgana knew about this all, Morgause had hoped the dragon would do the work for them.

"What about you...how have you been, anything exciting happen?" Morgana had missed her friend.

Gwen thought about the last few months. After the dragon attack she had spent a few moments with Arthur mainly tending to his wounds, which he appeared to get a lot of lately.

"Gwen, you do not answer my question," Morgana was amused at Gwen's distant stare and the blush that tainted her face.

"Sorry… Nothing really has happened."

"Nothing?" Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"Well I have been working with Gaius more lately"Gwen changed the subject....something had always held her back from speaking about Arthur to Morgana and she was not going to start now.

"That's all?" Morgana asked looking out of the window down to Camelot.

"What more could happen in my life, I think a Dragon was quite enough." Morgana laughed at this.

"I suppose that was quite an adventure... May I ask you about Arthur?" at the mention of his name Gwen's heart starting beating faster and she was sure a guilty look passed her face.

"What about him?" Gwen tried concentrating on putting clothes away rather than making any eye contact that would give the game away.

"Any new developments in his life…? Any princesses on the horizon?" Morgana teased, she was not sure how she felt about seducing Arthur, he was of course very handsome. But her feelings for him were that of a sibling rather than a lover, '_For the greater cause she thought'_.

Gwen definitely felt like she needed to leave the room now. "No princess's as far as I know...may I enquire why you ask?" she replied her voice as normal as she could make it.

"Oh...I don't know just interested."

* * *

Gwen stood by her side at dinner as she weaved the carefully planned lie of her escape; everyone listened with a mixture of shock and relief for her return.

At the end of the meal, she excused herself asking Arthur if he would escort her back to her chambers, Arthur looked a bit surprised, but was grateful to be able to talk to her. Gwen followed.

"Morgana, I want to apologise for failing to protect you." He felt awful for not doing enough to keep her safe, she was like a sister to him and the last few months without her had been hard.

"Please no blame must befall on you, my dear Arthur." The way the words curled around her lips and way she stroked his arm made Gwen a little uncomfortable.

"Good... Well, I am glad to have you back." Arthur's suddenly awkward tone warned Morgana that perhaps she was displaying her affections a little too strongly and too soon.

"As I am glad to be back." They arrived outside her chambers.

"Well, good night Morgana."

"Good night Arthur," she smiled sweetly at him and entered her chambers.

Arthur stepped out of the way of the door to allow Guinevere to enter, as she walked past him, his fingers brushed against hers and she smiled.

"Good night Guinevere," he whispered and closed the door.

Gwen helped Morgana get ready for bed, as she looked into her eyes an uneasy feeling swept over her, there was something deeper that had changed in Morgana and she couldn't put her finger on it and she wasn't sure that she wanted too.

"I think I will go and watch Arthur training tomorrow," her words broke her out of her thoughts.

Morgana didn't want to waste anytime in getting closer to him, being around Uther and _Merlin _made her on edge and the sooner the plan got into motion the better it would be.

Gwen was surprised, they had not gone to watch the knights training since Morgana was a young girl; they used to watch the Knights hidden in the shadows and only their giggles giving their location away.

"Of course!"

* * *

The next morning Arthur seemed surprised, but very happy to see them both. Merlin when he noticed Morgana stayed in the background, he felt terrible guilt for what he had done… .but knew he had no choice at that time.

"Morgana, Guinevere...what may I owe this pleasure?" he spoke to Morgana but his eyes always rested on Guinevere.

"I thought I would see how your training is going Arthur... Or are you still able to be beaten by a girl?" His jaw set at her words.

"I was not beaten by a girl, I was beaten by Magic – it was not a fair fight!"

"Of course, always an excuse," she teased causing Arthur to laugh.

"LETS BEGIN," he raised his voice, and wandered off to his knights, taking a casual glance to Guinevere as he entered training.

They trained hard and Gwen admired Arthur, he really was a very talented man... She felt blessed to receive attention from him. When he would win a fight their eyes would meet briefly and hers would shine with pride causing him to smile.

"He's really come along," Morgana said as they walked back to the castle.

"He has always been a good fighter!"

"Well not bad!" they both laughed. Gwen had missed the banter between Arthur and Morgana.

When they returned to her chambers Gwen noticed how pale Morgana looked.

"You look tired, my Lady."

"I think I didn't sleep well last night, I may need a little rest " she lied, the poison that had nearly claimed her life still kept its hold and although her sister had saved her from the end Merlin had in store for her, the side effects still caused a tiredness to run through her body.

"Of course." Gwen helped her ready for bed and closed the curtains.

"Sleep well," she said, closing the door silently.

Guinevere decided to use the opportunity to catch up with her laundry; but as she folded the linens she felt his presence, she always knew when he was there… her body told her that much.

"Do you always watch the maids fold laundry?" She didn't face him, she carried on trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

He wondered how she always knew when he was near.

"Only the beautiful ones." He placed one of her curls behind her ear and she laughed.

"You really are…" The words escaped her.

"Handsome, brave... Loveable?" he teased now sitting on the table, facing her.

She blushed, "Well I suppose you could say that." He laughed, causing her to join in.

"So, what were you about to say, my dear Guinevere?"she loved how he said her name, how it rolled of his tongue lighting a fire deep inside her. She leant forward and he stopped smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't want to speak out of place…"

"It has never stopped you before! Besides, I would only want honesty from you!" He loved how she stood up to him, he needed that.

"Sorry about that... Be assured my opinion of you is high."

He leaned closer to her lips and she felt like she was being drawn in.

"We shouldn't," she whispered placing her hand on his hard chest; it would not be good to be caught in the laundry room.

He sighed and stood up touching her hand as he walked past "You know we should" he whispered causing her to smile as he walked away.

* * *

Morgana woke up a few hours later and looked out of her window. This place used to be her home, but as she looked down into town she felt like she didn't belong here anymore. She watched as Arthur walked with Merlin, laughing all the way. Arthur had changed since she had gone... He was no longer the young arrogant prince she used to know and he seemed really happy.

The next few days went well; Morgana spent most of her days either with Gwen or with Arthur. She had been slowly getting closer to him and it was going well.

Morgana walked back from training with Arthur, Gwen following behind.

"You trained well today." Morgana turned her charm full on; Gwen doubted any man could resist her.

"Of course, my men work hard."

"That may be the case, but you are much better than all of them, of course!"

Arthur looked at her confused; Morgana would never usually say something like that.

He stopped "OK, what is it that you want?"

Morgana laughed, "Can I not pay a compliment without there being a _motive_?"

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, "Morgana I have grown up with you, there is always a _motive!_" he thought back to the times she was nice to him, it always ended with something she wanted.

Morgana chuckled, "Well, maybe I have changed... Shall we continue?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head; they continued walking up to the castle.

"May I ask for your company this evening, for a walk?" Morgana asked as they arrived at her chambers.

Arthur looked confused, she definitely wanted something.

"If you want?" he looked at Guinevere but she just looked down.

"Perfect, would eight o'clock be suitable?"

"Eight it is then" Arthur said and he watched Morgana enter her chambers. Gwen entered after; Arthur raised a hand and touched one of her curls absently on the way past, causing her to need to mask a smile.

Merlin waited for the Prince around the corner, having heard it all... He knew Morgana was up to something just not sure what.

"So... Eight o'clock for a late night walk with Morgana – what does she want?" Merlin tried to act light hearted.

"No idea, but knowing her it will be something impossible."

Merlin vowed to stay close to Arthur tonight, maybe hidden in the shadows but near enough to come to his aid if necessary.

* * *

Gwen helped Morgana get ready for her evening walk with Arthur, she was not sure why she had a sudden interest in spending time with Arthur and with her appearance when it never bothered her before.

"You might as well have the evening off," Morgana spoke as Gwen finished her hair

"Do you not need me tonight?" She had hoped to go with them on the walk, even just being in Arthur's presence made her happy.

"No need, I can take care of myself... I insist!" The truth is she wanted to go and see Morgause again had already noticed her gone a few times and she did not want to arouse further suspicion – the excuse for going for a walk could not be used again.

Gwen left Morgana's chambers taking her empty dishes with her; she tried to look on the bright side of not going for a walk with them – she could read her book, it had not been opened in months.

* * *

"Arthur, are you listening to me?" demanded Morgana impatiently. Arthur had been thinking about Guinevere and her words snapped him out of it.

"No… I mean, of course!" He turned to face her; the truth is he had no idea what she had been saying.

"Really, I swear you never used to be this distant," she nudged him.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind!"

"Ah... The woes of being Prince Arthur," she teased – at this even Arthur had to laugh. "It is good to be back... So, tell me what has been going on in your life – any gossip to give?"

"No gossip," he lied.

Arthur had always been a bad liar – and Morgana had known him all her life "Oh really... Come on tell me, who is it? Did one of your knights run off with a maid?" she jested. But she didn't know how close to the truth she had come.

Arthur gulped; he would not be able to tell Morgana about his love of Guinevere, as much as she cared for her maid, she would use it against them. It saddened him to think that way about his sister, but it had to remain a secret between the two of them for both their sakes.

"Morgana, your imagination runs away with you! There is no gossip to be told."

"Very disappointing, Arthur," she said, smiling.

Walking home, Guinevere noticed Arthur and Morgana walking along the ramparts, they laughed together and she noticed how Morgana stroked his arm as she spoke, they looked so right together, so at ease. Her heart sunk and she had to shake the thought away... after all she knew Morgana's feelings for Arthur were that of brother.

Merlin watched Gwen walk home from the shadows – he missed his friend. Everything had been harder for him since Morgana's return; although he was glad she was alive, he worried about how much of _her_ had returned!

As Guinevere tried to concentrate on her book, she thought about her relationship with Arthur and about the lines that kept them apart... In fact, everything about their union should be wrong, but why did it feel so right? She loved him so much.

Gwen's thoughts turned to Morgana and Arthur and how they looked when they were together and she felt sick. Ever since a child, she had believed that Morgana would eventually marry Arthur and it was only the attention that he had shown her, that made her think otherwise.

She knew that one day he would meet someone more appropriate for him, someone who could become his Queen, at this thought, her throat tightened and tears escaped down her cheeks. She shook her thoughts away and went to lie on her bed – eventually falling asleep.

:0) TBC?


	2. The darkness from within

_**Comments: Thank you for your reviews and thanks Augustmist x**_

_A few days later._

Morgana had struggled to keep her temper in check when in the presence of Uther, she hated him and she found it difficult to bite her tongue: one evening over dinner she lost the ability to keep quiet.

"I guarantee you, I will rid Camelot of magic – executing anyone who practises it, or associates with people who do!" his eyes sparkled with conviction and as if she could feel the noose around her neck, her eyes grew dark and she could not longer hold her tongue.

"You always have a propensity to destroy anything you do not understand!" As she replied to Uther, disdain was thick in her voice, causing Guinevere to shiver.

Arthur was not listening to Morgana but looking at Guinevere now and noticing her shiver, he sat up and paid attention to Morgana, her eyes now black with hatred.

Uther half laughed at her, "Surely, Morgana, your kidnapping only proves the need for destroying such practices, in order to ensure the safety of our citizens." He gulped down his wine.

Arthur watched as Morgana's fists clenched.

"The only person Camelot needs protection from is YOU!" She stormed out of the room leaving everyone astounded, no one noticed her eyes glow as she left. Morgana walked away hatred flowed through her veins and as she walked through corridors candles that were not lit, now magically illuminated her path.

Gwen recovered from her shock and went after her.

"I am sure, my Lord, Morgana is suffering from a great deal of stress from her ordeal," Gaius spoke up, having watched the whole ordeal from the sidelines.

"Yes, Father," Arthur added, "I know Morgana can be outspoken, but this is out of character – I am sure she will apologise after a good night's rest." He knew his father's patience was very limited and he would not tolerate such disrespect.

Uther's look of anger started to ease. "Of course, I am sure she has suffered a great deal." The silence that filled the air soon disappeared and the conversation continued as normal, if a little reserved.

Arthur fiddled with his food, concerned about what had just passed.

* * *

Gwen went to all of Morgana's normal thinking places and finally caught up with her as she stood on the east balcony looking over Camelot.

The maid looked at Morgana and another shiver ran down her spine, her friend of before was now gone and what darkness grew inside!

"My Lady?" she asked gently, approaching from behind.

"I am sorry Gwen; my patience for his hatred seems to be lost tonight."

Gwen went and stood by her.

"I know... Is there anything I can do to help?" She didn't know what to say.

"Kill him," her words so blunt and honest that Gwen felt sick.

"Morgana!"

"Sorry I forgot you do not have the stomach for such things," she said, her words void of any emotion.

"I do not know many people that do! Death is not something we should joke about."

Who is joking? thought Morgana, but she needed to pull herself together and not show the hatred that filled her veins. "I know... I think I am just tired, I need rest – it will all be better in the morning."

At her words Gwen smiled on the outside but her eyes swam with uncertainty.

"I will be fine...I expect an apology for my outburst will be due."

Arguing with Uther about such matters will not secure the completion of the mission, it would only arouse suspicion, and he after all will receive his just rewards.

"I am sure the King would appreciate it; he cares a great deal for you."

Morgana tried to muster a smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

Gwen stood in front of her, not sure who Morgana was anymore, she was definitely not the carefree girl she had looked after all these years, she was more distant... She often disappeared late at night. Sometimes Gwen felt like she had her old friend back and other times she did not know who she was anymore.

"Of course," Morgana replied after a pause, and walked back to her chambers, Gwen in tow.

* * *

Apologising to Uther had been very hard, Morgana hated every second in his company. Her eyes flamed as she left his chambers, walking straight past Gwen she entered her chambers and slammed the door.

Gwen didn't bother knocking; Morgana obviously needed time on her own. She did not come down for dinner in fact she was not in her room when Gwen came to see how she was...Gwen made her excuses for her and left for the night. Morgana obviously needed to think about things and she could appreciate that, sometimes being alone helped your mind to clear

The next morning Morgana asked Arthur to walk with her – they walked through town, talking. Morgana stopped and faced him, his attention however was not on her, he watched as Guinevere crossed the town square with a basket of flowers in her hand. Morgana looked out of the corner of her eye and didn't see anyone of any interest there.

"You pay no attention when a lady is talking, I thought you had more manners than that!" said, Morgana; Arthur looked back at her in surprise.

"I apologise, I thought I saw Leon," he quickly lied.

Morgana could easily see he was lying, she just didn't know why.

"Of course, you will join me for dinner in my chambers?" she asked, changing the subject.

Arthur looked surprised, so she continued hurriedly, "The King and I… Since the other day it has been difficult... I would appreciate your company."

"I gladly accept your invitation." At least he could spend some time with Guinevere as well.

"Excellent." She wanted to progress on her mission and so far all of her flirting had fallen on deaf ears. She had been surprised how unaware Arthur had been of her, he used to always notice her.

Gwen prepared the table for Morgana's dinner with Arthur, it seemed strange to her how much the Lady wanted to spend time with Arthur... It was not as though they did not get on before, it's just Morgana seemed to normally find Arthur's company tiresome, probably because they teased each other so much.

Morgana looked stunning in her red dress, she looked in the mirror _'this will get his attention'_ she thought.

Gwen suddenly felt very ordinary; she smoothed her purple dress self-consciously with her hands.

A light knock was heard at the door and when she opened the door, the way Arthur looked at her made her feel alive again.

"My lord," she curtsied.

"Guinevere," he smiled at her and entered.

"Arthur," Morgana beamed; she stood tall and walked over to him.

"Morgana," he took a brief look at her, and then his eyes fell back to Guinevere who was now pouring wine...she looked beautiful, she did not need the fine materials and fancy jewels, she sparkled from the inside out and this made her more beautiful than any other.

"The table looks nice." He directed the comment to Guinevere, rather than Morgana, and the maid smiled. He had to admit the last few weeks had been fantastic, he not only got Morgana back, but he had seen more of Guinevere and that always made him happy.

"Glad you like it, now please sit?" Morgana gestured for him to sit down.

As they ate their food, she noticed how Arthur would talk to her but his eyes would follow Gwen around the room. This surprised her and, from then on, she watched every detail of their interactions, the way his finger would brush hers as she poured the wine, how he tried to include her in their conversations...

The air felt electric with them together and Morgana felt like she was imposing on an intimate moment when their eyes met and she faced away. She was angry she had not spotted it before: the distant glances, the lack of interest in her advancements…

When had this happened? Had it always been so? Her initial surprise turned to anger and she looked at Gwen in a different light. In front of her no longer stood her faithful maid, she now only saw a traitor! Gently, Morgana spoke, her lips curling into a wicked smile.

"So Gwen, have you seen Lancelot lately?" Morgana knew it was a low blow, but couldn't help herself; this was not how it was meant to be.

In her surprise, Gwen nearly knocked a glass over and Arthur's whole body stiffened at the mere mention of his rival's name.

"No, my Lady," said Gwen, her voice a high whisper. At that, Arthur relaxed – but only slightly.

"I am surprised, considering the way you feel about him."

Arthur bent a fork back in his hand, desperately trying to suppress his rage.

Gwen turned to face Morgana, wanting to leave the room immediately.

"I think you are mistaken, my Lady."

She regretted confiding in Morgana about her initial feelings for Lancelot all those years ago. Arthur took a gulp of his wine.

Morgana's eyes were black.

"Oh come now Gwen, we are all friends here! I am glad you have found someone to love and he's very handsome too, even better!" The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Arthur pretended to eat; Gwen fiddled with some dishes, her back to Morgana. What was she playing at?

She didn't need to look at Arthur to feel his distress; this conversation needed to end.

"Rest assured – I have no feelings for Lancelot." Gwen looked over at Arthur when she said this and he seemed to relax a little.

"Of course not." Morgana's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

The rest of the conversation was strained; it no longer flowed easily, like before. When the evening finally drew to an end and Arthur bade both ladies goodnight, Gwen started to clean up from dinner.

"LEAVE IT!" Morgana shouted, causing Gwen to drop the plate she had in her hand. It hit the floor with a resounding crack – and the sound somehow gave Gwen a little satisfaction. After the evening that had just passed, it was surprising, even to her, that she hadn't broken something deliberately.

"My lady?" she asked.

"Leave it... Off you go, it's late," Morgana said, trying to erase her outburst a moment earlier.

She needed to go and see her sister; this was not exactly how she had planned the evening to turn out. She felt so much anger for Gwen's betrayal of her trust, right now, that she didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

Before her sudden departure from Camelot she had become more distant, consumed with her visions and her growing powers, she had no time or inclination to know what ran through Arthur's heart. She should have spotted it, his concern over her kidnapping, the glances they used to make to each other, and she felt like a fool and very angry at them for not confiding in her, but also at herself, for not spotting it.

Her maid had no right to dream of becoming Queen; she should tell Uther and leave them to the fate of his cruel hand! She was sure he would not approve. But something stopped her; whether it was the loosely held loyalty she still had for her maid, or whether she knew that any hand she had to play in the matter would not secure the hand of Arthur. She needed help, and Morgause could provide that.

* * *

She walked through the forest, her green cloak swishing behind her.

Merlin had seen her leave the castle and silently followed, keeping in the shadows. He watched as she met with Morgause.

He listened on in horror as Morgana told her of Arthur's love for Guinevere.

"You must get rid of her!" Morgause spat her words out.

"There must be another way…" Although she felt betrayed by Gwen for not telling her, she didn't want to harm her – Gwen had been her closest friend in Camelot for so many years.

Morgause came close to her, whispering venomously. "There is no other way! No magic can change his heart; unless she dies, our plan can never come to fruition."

"I don't know if I can…"

"If you do not, Uther will reign on and the time of magic will never be upon us." She placed her hand on Morgana's face. "You know what you have to do." Her eyes glowed red and Morgana seemed mesmerized by her.

"Yes," said Morgana, any and all uncertainties gone from her voice now; she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Good," said Morgause, and Morgana turned and left, as if in a trance.

Merlin listened to everything. He needed to warn Arthur and Gwen!

The young warlock started to run back, he needed to make it to Camelot before Morgana, but he felt a sudden pain in the back of head and darkness took him.

Morgana stood over his body. "Sleep well Merlin."

Being left in this forest was not safe; she doubted he would make it through the night.


	3. Healing of wounds

Comments: Another little chapter, hope you like it. Thanks Augustmist x

As Guinevere sat in front of the mirror carefully pulling the flowers from her hair she heard a knock at the door.

Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, she opened the door... Arthur stood there and she moved out of the way to let him in. She closed the door behind him and she watched as he looked around the room, noticing any changes.

"Arthur?" she questioned, he turned around and looked at her, he didn't talk he just made his way across the room, a determined look crossing his face.

Her knees went weak as he tilted her back and his lips met hers, she groaned and his tongue now traced her mouth. Arthur was not a man for words – but, boy, did he know how to do the action!

She relaxed, her temporary shock now replaced with equal passion and her hands laced through his golden hair. She knew why he was here, Morgana's words had caused him an injury and he had come to her to heal it, to seek confirmation that she was his and no one else's.

He eventually pulled his mouth from hers and she stared into his perfect blue eyes. He smiled at her and pulled her back to stand straight, her lips were swollen and her mouth remained slightly open as his arms now left her.

He ran his hands through his hair, looking for the right words.

Gwen composed herself, she didn't want them to spend the evening opening up old wounds; she wanted to just feel his lips again on hers again.

She got closer to him "Just kiss me, Arthur." Her breath tickled his lips and he complied.

**------ **

They lay together, dishevelled and silent. No words were needed; she was his Guinevere and no-one else's.

Guinevere's hand gently stroked his hard chest... She felt completely safe in his arms, which sounded strange considering she was lying in the Crown Prince's arms and at any moment someone could burst in and her life would be over. But right now, for a few moments: life was perfect.

She eventually drifted off to sleep, his heart beat making the perfect lullaby. He carefully untangled himself from her. Placing a kiss on her forehead and a blanket over her sleeping body, he silently crept away into the night.

As he walked back to the castle, his head still rang from the night he had just had. Something was going on with Morgana. He was not talking about her comment about Lancelot – after all she could not be aware of the inner conflicts it caused him – but she had intentionally caused harm to Guinevere. Morgana had always cared for her maid above everyone, but tonight… He could see it in her eyes: she did it on purpose to wound her and he didn't know why. If he thought back to the first few days she had returned, he noticed how different she was. Of course, on the outside she may have seemed normal, but inside something had changed.

His speculations, however, were stopped when he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. It was late in the evening and not many people wandered the castle at this hour – so the prince went to investigate.

He followed the sound of footsteps, his hand on his sword. He quickly turned the corner and saw Morgana walking down the corridor, her green cloak swishing behind her. What was she doing up at this hour? He thought about going after her, asking her if she was alright, but after this evening! All he wanted was to go to his chambers and rest. He would talk to her another time.


	4. Final

**Comments: Final chapter for Morgana returns, I hope you like it. Thank you AugustMist**

The next day Merlin woke up with his head throbbing, he placed his hand on the back of his head and brought his hand forward: _Blood!_

He tried to think straight, he needed to be somewhere…he looked around and through his eyes he could see a mixture of green and brown..he tried to focus, 'Where am I?' the trees began to rustle in the breeze and then it all came flooding back to him!

'Gwen!' he stood up, the whole forest spinning around him. The sun was beaming down, he had been unconscious all night, and she could be dead by now…

He ran as fast as he could towards Camelot.

Standing on the steps leading up to the castle, Arthur stood, his arms crossed a mixed look crossing his face of anger and relief.

"Oh there you are _**Merlin**_, finally decided to arrive for work?" Arthur shouted at Merlin as he ran towards him – he was out of breath. It was lunchtime and Arthur had spent all morning looking for him.

"Morgana… Gwen…" he panted, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What now, _Merrrrlin_?" Arthur raised his hand up from his shoulder it was now covered in Merlin's blood.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" he looked between his bloody hand and his out of breath man servant.

"She's... In danger… Where is she?" Merlin thought he might pass out.

"Who? Talk sense, man," Arthur said, concern showing through his voice.

"It's Gwen! Morgana ... kill her; no time!" he said in between breaths.

At the mention of his beloved's name, Arthur joined Merlin in running into the castle.

As Gwen entered Morgana's chambers she noticed that lunch was already laid out and it looked like Morgana was drinking wine.

"Please join me Gwen. I need to talk to you," said Morgana, causing Gwen to jump as she walked up behind her. Morgana smiled sweetly – but something about it did not put the maid at ease. "Sit!" she ordered and Gwen did.

Morgana poured a goblet of wine for her.

"I am sorry for any embarrassment caused last night." She handed her servant the goblet.

She didn't really want to kill Gwen in her chambers, but she didn't also want to be seen walking out of town with her, she had already planned the whole thing… Kill her and then place her body in the servants quarters...the potion used would make it look like a simple, natural death.

"No apology needed," said Gwen nervously; she didn't know what to say, she had embarrassed her and caused no end of trouble.

"I wanted to talk to you about Arthur. I was a fool not to spot it before…" Morgana trailed off and watched Gwen silently over the rim of her own goblet.

Gwen held onto her drink, her mind swimming with what Morgana was saying. "I am unsure of what you mean…?" she asked, attempting to feign innocence.

Morgana looked angry now, but tried to compose herself.

"Is our friendship really that broken, that you cannot confide in me about your love of Arthur?"

Gwen felt terrible, she had figured it out, of course she would in the end and she had still lied to her.

She placed the goblet down and placed her hands on her face "I am so sorry Morgana; I should have confided in you… I know it must seem silly." She didn't know why she felt the urge to not tell Morgana about her and Arthur, but now she had been caught out.

"Yes you should have. You will never become Queen; I would have told you to not be foolish and saved you all the heartache." Her hands traced the rim of her goblet, her eyes dark.

Gwen lifted her head up, tears now filling her eyes.

"I know, but I love him." She hated how pathetic that sounded.

"You LIED to me Gwen; I have trusted you for so long – and you LIE TO ME!" Morgana stood up from the table and paced around the room.

"I know I do not deserve your friendship, but please Morgana... You had so much else to worry about, I did not want to burden you with my problems."

"You should have told me." Morgana softened her words, what did it matter now what had passed, she had to finish what she started.

"I am so sorry Morgana...you are the only family I have left, I should not have treated you so." She felt terrible: Morgana was her friend, she should have trusted her.

"No you should not." Morgana handed her the goblet of wine and tried to shut out Gwen's simple and sudden use of the word 'family' – it wouldn't help her in any way.

"Perhaps we should drink to new beginnings," she said, gently, trying to contain her emotions. Gwen looked confused.

"You forgive me?" she asked, although doubt consumed her.

"In time I will… A toast to the start of something new," she said, raising her carefully chosen goblet to her lips.

Gwen looked down into hers. "I feel ashamed for my actions. I love you like a sister and the hurt I have caused you is unforgivable... I hope in time you will be able to find a place in your heart for me..."Gwen repeated her earlier words, "You are the only _family_ I have left."

At the words, Morgana's heart broke and she suddenly could think straight; her friend was in front of her – the young maid who had always been by her side as she had grown into adulthood. The person who stayed up all night to help with her nightmares…

Everything happened so fast.

Gwen raised her goblet. "To forgiveness – and to no more secrets."

The goblet touched her lips, but before she could take even one sip, Morgana knocked it out of her hands.

It landed against the wooden drawers and Gwen watched as the liquid pooled onto the floor; it hissed and bubbled and, before she knew what was happening, it had turned a deep, poisonous green.

Morgana held her in her arms and sobbed, "I am so sorry. I don't know who I am anymore…"

Gwen soothed her, the full weight of what had just happened slowing dawning on her. Morgana had tried to kill her, to poison her!

Still in shock, she could feel Morgana sobbing against her and instinct took over. She rubbed soothing circles on her back 'shhh...it's alright' she whispered and when Morgana's breathing began to calm, she pulled her back to look in her eyes.

Darkness no longer consumed them, regret now took its place.... "Morgana...please talk to me?"

"I do not know where to start?" Morgana looked so venerable and in her eyes flickered a reminder of the young girl she used to know.

Gwen led her to the bed "The beginning...would be a good place"

Morgana told her of the plan to marry Arthur, and what Uther had done and about how she had been angry at Gwen for keeping her relationship with Arthur a secret... She spoke of her magic and Morgause's plans. She told her about Merlin and how he had tried to kill her – and about him now lying in the woods, maybe even dying.

Gwen felt sick at Merlin lying somewhere in need of help, she was torn between running to find Merlin and staying with Morgana.

"Morgana let me help you," she said, slowly – keeping her voice controlled and gentle. She wiped away the tears on her face.

The sound of shouting and loud footsteps made them both stand up. Merlin and Arthur could be heard outside the door.

"IT'S LOCKED" Arthur shouted, trying to open the magically shut door.

Morgana's hands were shaking and Gwen placed hers over them. "Let me help you!...let Arthur help you"

Morgana looked between Gwen and the door that Arthur was obviously throwing himself against, in an attempt to open it.

"You cannot... I must leave now," she said now looking directly at Gwen.

"No Morgana! We can keep you safe, we can help you."

She held onto her maid's hand tightly. "No one can help me now. My path is decided and I no longer belong in Camelot."

"Morgana this is madness you cannot leave!" said Gwen desperately. "We can help you!" she repeated, stroking Morgana's tangled hair out of her eyes.

"What I have done is unforgivable....I need to leave, be with my own kind!" tears fell down Morgana's face as she spoke. "Forgive me Gwen!....I." she couldn't finish her words.

"Morgana stay, please; whatever has happened...whatever path you are on, we can help you" although she was not sure how she could help with Uther around.

**Bang, Bang** as Arthur pounded against the door "No Gwen...I cannot stay, but you could come with me?" she asked hopefully. Perhaps they could leave and start a life, two friends together away from all of this, like they talked about growing up!

Gwen held onto her hands "I cannot!" she felt torn in two, between trying to help Morgana and staying to see Arthur become King....she could not leave Arthur, not now. "Stay Morgana" she begged one more time as the Morgana's door now collapsed on the floor with Arthur on top of it.

"I am sorry Gwen" she pulled her hands away from Gwen's and pulled a vile out of her sleeve.

"NO Morgana" Gwen pleaded as the vile dropped on the floor and in a puff of smoke she was gone.

Gwen's legs buckled and she felt along the floor where Morgana just stood.

"Guinevere" Arthur ran to her side, his mind spinning with what he had just seen. He knelt down in front of Gwen pulling her into a hug as he surveyed the scene. Green liquid bubbling against the floor, a puff of smoke which Morgana made magically appear "What is going on?" he said out loud as he soothed Guinevere who was now sobbing into his shirt.

When Gwen finally calmed down, she relayed her conversation with Morgana to Arthur, she left out the part about Merlin trying to kill Morgana, that conversation needed to be had with Merlin. She knew Merlin well enough that he was not a murderer, so she wanted to find out why he had done it. Merlin looked gratefully at Gwen as the story missed out his involvement...he left them alone and went to seek out Gauis.

"I can't believe it." Arthur said, his head tense from all the new information.

He still held Guinevere tight in his arms, not just for her sake, but for his own...he felt her pull back from him and he found her brown eyes now looking at him....her eyelashes still holding onto droplets of sorrow for the story just told.

"The truth is, if she would have told me she wanted to be your queen" she looked away from his gaze "I would have walked away, or even helped her on that path"

He lifted her chin so she looked at him. Arthur struggled to formulate his words, this whole day had been a nightmare. "Why would you do that?"

She closed her eyes and sighed "Because I always believed she was born to be _your queen_"

Arthur shook his head and his words were soft "No...along time ago, I may have believed that too, but she was, is...like a sister to me"

Gwen opened her eyes to look at him, there was nothing but honesty in his eyes. "You are the only queen I want"

She started to speak but he held his hand up to stop her, he had had enough today, he did not need to hear the complications of their relationship laid out again.

Gwen sighed and her thoughts turned back to Morgana "We should have helped her,"

"Guinevere… I fear it had already passed that point. She tried to kill you and _Merlin_." He rubbed his temples trying to think about everything that had passed.

Not without reason, Gwen thought, but would never say that to Arthur.

"What will you tell your father?" she asked instead**.**

Arthur sighed; he would need to face his father and the council. "I will tell him that I failed him again, that Morgause took her back."

It was the best thing to do; he would rather his father think on her as she was, than being forced to hunt her down. Perhaps Morgana would change; perhaps she would use her abilities for good.

After all that had happened today, he needed to at least try to believe that Morgana had some good left in her; that she had, although about to, restrained from killing Gwen – that she hadn't been able to deal the final blow. He needed to believe that magic could be used for good – that there were Sorcerers or Warlocks that possessed virtue and nobility still left in the world.

At his words Gwen wrapped her arms back around him and held him tight. "We will see Morgana again and help her if we can" she whispered into his ear.

The weight of the future that lay ahead of him made his heart heavy...he not only needed to make a maid his queen, but he needed to save his sister who was now a witch. All of these challenges had one big hurdle Uther....at that thought a shiver ran down his spine and Guinevere held him tighter. Arthur noticed Merlin enter and he felt some comfort that no matter what this journey had in store for him, he had two people he cared more than anything about to help him on the way.


End file.
